The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Heuchera hybrid and given the cultivar name of ‘Plum Royale’. Heuchera is in the family Saxifragaceae. Heuchera ‘Plum Royale’ originated from a cross between Heuchera 637-2, a proprietary non-commercial hybrid, as the seed parent, and Heuchera 647-8, a proprietary non-commercial hybrid, as, as the pollen parent.
Compared to the seed parent, Heuchera 637-2, the new hybrid is much more vigorous, has flowers that are pink and white rather than green fading red. Compared to the pollen parent, Heuchera 647-8, the new hybrid has shiny plum purple colored leaves rather than dull rose colored leaves.
This new Heuchera is distinguished by:                1. Shiny plum purple colored leaves year in late spring, summer, and fall,        2. older and winter leaves with strongly veiled foliage tinted red purple which gives the plant a silvered look,        3. pink-white flowers on dark peduncles,        4. excellent vigor, and        5. a mounding, compact habit.        
This new cultivar has been reproduced only by asexual propagation (tip cuttings and tissue culture). Each of the progeny exhibits identical characteristics to the original plant. Asexual propagation by division and tissue culture using standard micropropagation techniques with terminal and lateral shoots, as done in Canby, Oreg., shows that the foregoing characteristics and distinctions come true to form and are established and transmitted through succeeding propagations. The present invention has not been evaluated under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may change with variations in environment without a change in the genotype of the plant.